SPC09
No way! The Sweet Pretty Cure is spiltting up? '''is the nighth episode of Sweet Pretty Cure and the nighth episode of the Spicial Pretty Cure franzize overall. This episode foauses on Naru,Rei, and Mai as they get into a fight and dicide to split up. '''Plot Sweet , Minto, and Ichijo are fighting a Dornat controlled by Tart but are having a hard time. Sweet wants to purify it with the Sweet Bell but Minto wants to purify with the Minto Casents but Ichigo wants to purify with the Strawberry Arrow. Suddly the Dornat fires a beam that hits them. Just as the Dornat is going to finsh them off a red beam hits the Dornats beam. The cures look up to see a red Pretty Cure appers. She doges the Dornats beam and purifies it. Tart leaves and the red Cure leaves with her saying to the Sweet Pretty Cure to learn to work toghter and she leaves with the Cures and Peach wondering who she is. The girls and Peach are at the Sweet Shop wondering who that Cure was. Peach explines that she does not know who she was. Rei then disuses thier last battle when they were fighting. Mai says its Reis falut because she tried to purify it with the Minto Casents but Rei says that is Mais falut. Naru says its Mai falut as well but Rei says its also Narus faluit. Mai agress and Naru says its Mais faluit too. They begin to agure which leaves Peach all upset. Then the girls all say at he same time they are going to split up and Rei and Mai leave as Naru goes to her small room in the back of the shop which leaves Peach all upset and wondering how she is going to get them back toghter. Over the next few days the girls avoied seeing each other which leaves Peach sad as she wonders how to get the girls to make up and become a team agian when a girl with dark red hair comes up to her and says they must let thier hearts connect and learn to work toghter. Peach tries to cover up that she was taking by meowing but the girl just smiles at her saying its okay and Peach is glad somone is not freakibg out. Naru is at home thinking about what she said to Mai and Rei. She wants to say sorry but she cant think of any good words to say to them. Rei is the same way. Mai is as well. They are all wondering how they can aplosze in good words. The next day the girls are walking through town but in diffrent parts while Peach is walkig with the girl with red hair. Peach still is wondering how to get the girl back toghter. The girl says they must conect thier hearts and learn they must work toghter and think on thier taticks. Suddly Peach,the red hair girl, Naru,Rei,and Mai run into each other. Naru,Rei,and Mai are trying to say somthing to each other when Tart appers with a Dornat. The girls try to trasform but cant. They all run away from the Dornat. They are confused about why they cant rasfrom until the red hair girl says its because thir hearts arent one. The girl run into a ally way. Finally Naru says shes sorry. She says its because she said it was the other girls falut. Rei says its hers as well and Mai says the same thing. They all promice not to let their arguing get the best of them. They then trasform agian and go to fight the Dornat. This time they are able to fight more esaly. The girls then wnder how they are going to purify it. They dicide to purify it toghter. Sweet uses "Sweet Suger Surprise","Minto Cruch Inpact",and "Strawberry Twist Arrow!" The Dornats is purifyed and Tart leaves. Peach is happy the girls are back toghter and not spliting up. Naru then asks what the red hair girls name is and the girl says its Mika and she leaves leaving the girls confused on why she came with them and relize they trasfrmed infront of her then relize she dident seam surprised. The girls are having a sleepover at Mais house and are having fun. They decide to have a pillow fight while Peach is glad the girls are frinds agian and not fighting and she goes to join them in the pillow fight. Meanwhile Mika is outside of Mais house wondering if they are going to be able to defeat the enemy.